Kickin it: This Is War!
by Mjw28
Summary: Kim's old BFF Jayde shows up in Seaford. Kim and Jack's relationship was starting to flourish but Jayde's arrival turns everything Upside down. Jack starts to discover feelings for Both Kim and Jayde. The girls secretly compete for Jack while Jerry starts to find some feeling's for someone! Please Comment and Vote :D THIS BOOK IS ALSO ON WATTPAD AND HAS OVER 6,000 LIKES!


Kickin it: 'AA' this is WAR

It was a sunny afternoon at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo; the Wasabi Warriors were practicing for a tournament in organ. In the center Kim and Jack were sparing, going at each other at various speeds. Kicking, punching, and dodging, they fought.

Kim POV

There I was just fighting along with Jack beating him like the usual day. Well not actually beating him, but I like to think I do.

"Hi yah!" I screamed thrusting my fist forward towards his chest. He pushes my arm down and pulls me with my back to him.

"Ha got you again, Kimmy."

"Not really" I said flipping myself over his shoulder. I landed on my feet and spun my foot to kick his back.

"Ouch!" he screeched landing on his stomach.

"Oh my Gosh, Jack? Are you okay?" I ran to him and kneeled down.

The pain on his face left and he smirked.

"I'm just fine." He grabbed my wrist and rolled me off the mat.

"Hey you tricked me you cheater!"

"Ha see, even when I loose, I win!" he said filled with fake pride.

I gave Jack a disappointed stare and knitted my eye brows. He shook his head and we got changed. We walked out when Rudy came out to talk to us.

"Okay Guys," I stared at him, "and Kim, we have the Tournament on Saturday, we have to submit our Team list by Thursday. So don't get hurt! Got it! Try hard to be careful! We don't have a lot and we need five to move on to state finals. So be careful!"

We all agreed and we packed up to leave, the gang and I headed over to Yo-Yo's Fro- Yo. We sat around a big cone shaped table and ordered. I sat beside Jack and we all discussed the roster and how we would love to have a new person on the team. I suggested some of my friends but they were all too weak, but I had remembered my old BFF who did karate when we were younger. She was not that easy on the eyes but she was pretty good at karate, from what I could remember. I had kept in touch and she had said her mom lives in Seaford. Also that she was coming to Seaford for 2 months. I texted her and waited for a reply.

'Hi Jayde, it's me, Kim from elementary school! Remember me? I was so hoping you would come to meet me some time! Btw are you still into karate? We have an opening at our dojo. Come check it out! ~Love Kim 3'

A few minutes later Jayde texted me back, being just as happy as I could remember.

'That would be so cool! I'm in the mall now! We should meet up! Let me call you! Luv Ya! 3'

My phone rang and it was Jayde.

"Hey Jayde what's up?" I cheered into my phone.

"I'm super good! How about you?" I heard an echo in the shop, and got up to leave so the echo would be gone.

"Hold on my phone is echoing let me step outside."

"Yeah same here." I got up and walked out when a super pretty and petit girl with brown hair followed me out. She was on the phone too.

"Yeah I'm outside now, we should meet up!"

"Yeah Kim we totally should!" the girl beside me and Jayde on the phone said.

I looked beside me and hung up the phone.

"Jayde; omg is that you?"

"Kim! Omg you are super pretty! Like 100 times from what I remember!"

We hugged and we shrieked!

"Me? What about you? You are so pretty! May I say we are both happy the bushy eye brows and glasses are gone! You are like 100,000 times prettier! I'm so happy we met up!" we cheered pulling each other into a hug. Her long thick eye lashes made her look so pretty and elegant. I grabbed her hand and we walked back inside. Of course Jerry was all over her saying cheesy pick-up lines.

"Hey I'm Jerry and you're… Gorgeous" Jayde giggled.

"Oh so you like it eh? Here's another one for the lovely lady. Am I asleep because you're the girl of my dreams" Jayde rolled her eyes and walked over to Jack

"Hi I'm Jayde, nice to meet you."

**Jayde POV **

I met Kim outside, and dang she looks so pretty since Elementary school. Kim and I talked for a bit and we walked inside. When I walked in my eyes spotted a super cute boy! His shiny brown hair and big brown eyes made my heart melt. I was persistent to meet him. I was about to say hi when some weird flirty guy jumped into my path and started using pick- up lines. I looked over to the Brown eyed guy and saw him smile. I blushed and ignored the flirty boy in front of me. When he finished his lines I walked around him.

"Hi I'm Jayde nice to meet you" I said to the brown eyed guy.

"Oh hi, the names Jack, nice to meet you too." I took a seat beside him and stared into his eyes. I was in love already, and we just saw each other.

Kim looked at me confused but I did not care. I listened to their stories of themselves. I only partially listened to them; I was too busy staring into Jacks eyes. After we talked we left the fro- yo shop and I started home. Kim offered to walk me home and I accepted. "Hey Kim are we going to walk home together?" Jack asked Kim.

"Uh yeah but I was going to walk Jayde home first but we can…"

I cut her off.

"Hey Jack how about all 3 of us walk home? I live only 6 blocks away from here."

"Um okay, but uh Kim I want to talk to you in private about us. We can talk after though." I slightly raged in angry trying to not show any feelings.

"Um I have to use the bathroom before we go. Kim will you come with me?" I asked.

She said yes and we walked into the bathroom. I washed my hands and asked.

"So Kim, what's your relationship with Jack? Are you two dating or something?" "Um no were not dating"

"Do you uh, like him for any chance?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

"Well um, no I guess…"

**Kim's POV**

I said I did not like him when I was absolutely head over heels for him. I did not want her to know I liked him. I never told anyone yet, except my little 8 year old sister Ellie. Otherwise it was my dirty little secret that I hid.

"Oh okay, I get it now. I was just wondering because it just seemed like there was tension as if you two were fighting."

I shook my head and we left the bathroom for her house. We talked for a bit and walked to her house. We dropped her off, Jack and I continued 6 more blocks. Jayde looked a bit tense when we left; she even peeked out of her window to spy on us. The rest of the way Jack and I told each other some jokes and laughed. When I got home Jack asked me if I wanted to see a movie tomorrow night. I agreed and we hugged good night. He walked to the next house beside me and we went to bed. In my Pj's I looked out my window to see Jack sitting beside his. Our bedroom windows faced each other's and we often would just talk by opening the window. We opened the window and sat on the ledge. Our windows had weird flat edges that you could sit on like a bench.

"Hey long time no see" He joked.

"Yup 10 whole minute's!" I cheered sarcastically.

"Hey I want to show you something. On my laptop, come over here."

I went back and locked my door turning off the light. I stepped out on the ledge and took a large step to get to his ledge. I bent over and entered his room to see a bunch of karate posters and bobby wasabi movies. He showed me a picture on his laptop of the two of us on our first trip to the beach. Eating Popsicle's, posing all weird, making funny faces and stuff. I watched the quick slideshow and I stopped it to see a funny/ cute picture we took. Titled "First Kiss" we put our rocket Popsicle's together in the middle of the screen and kissed the Popsicle's. If the Popsicle's were gone we would have been kissing so that was the funny part. We laughed and I gave him a hug.

"We should totally do that again!" I cheered.

"What kiss?"

"Yes! Well not really, I mean uh like the Popsicle thing…" I blushed.

I heard my dad knock on my door in my room.

"Honey, are you in there?"

"Sorry got to go" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then we froze. Oops I was not supposed to do that. "Sorry! My bad I never…."

"It's fine, I liked it" he said.

I blushed to a bright red and turned away trying to pretend it never happened. I crawled back into my room, closing the window.

I opened the door.

"Sorry dad I was in the bathroom."

"It is okay honey I just wanted to let you know that Jayde called and she wanted to come for a sleepover on Tuesday. I said yes so she's coming over that day okay?"

"Sure dad whatever. Okay good night, love you dad" I hugged my dad and crawled into bed.

****The next day****

The next morning I got up and got ready for school. Me and Jack would walk together every day and stop off at Joe's Coffee house.

It was 7:35 and I opened my window. Every day I would open it up, Jack would jump through and we would leave to school. Jack walked in a few seconds later.

"Morning Kimmy, um there is a slight change of plans. Jayde wanted me to walk her to school, is that okay if all of us walk together?"

"Um yeah it's okay, what's one more person."

We walked out my front door and headed towards Jayde's house. I stood at the end of the walk and Jack walked up to the door.

"Good morning Jack!" she sang wrapping her arms around his neck.

I knit my eyebrows, 'what was she doing? Why was she hugging him?'

"So Jack, are you ready to walk with me? By the way thanks so much for walking with me. I'm new and I asked Kim if she would but she was walking with her crush Mason. She was too busy I guess to…" she looked at me at the end of her walk way.

"Oh Kim I…"

"Save it Jayde, I get it" I stormed off in front of them.

Jack tried to go catch up with me but Jayde held him back. "Don't do it, she's angry. Just let her be, its best to leave a girl alone when their mad. I hardly get mad though" She said batting her eyelashes.

Ugh, how annoying was she! She's trying to make me sound like a mean snob by making up that foolish story. The bus was coming and I ran up to catch it but then again I would rather eves drop on their conversation. I looked back to see Jayde was smiling and flirting with Jack.

"So I hear your dojo needs a new member? Lucky for you I'm a solid Red belt (or brown in certain places. Solid Brown and red are 2 places from being a black belt.)

I quit for a while but I got started again about a year ago. I think I will come after school and check it out."

"Sure that would be cool."

Then Jayde asked "Would you walk with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Jack said to Jayde.

I walked across the busy street towards the school. Lots of kids were getting off the buses and getting dropped off. I heard Jayde say something that struck me, just like the slow moving car. The pain ran through my leg. I knew it was not broken; the car was too slow to have broken it. All I knew is that it would be horribly bruised. I felt my heart jump and the car stop. I went off balance and fell hitting my head on the hood of the car. I was hearing people scream and all I could see is slight blurry visions of people. When my head hit the ground I was going into a deep sleep. I saw Jack over top of me looking into my eyes.

"You will be okay Kim, help is coming. I won't let you leave now."

I looked into his eyes sleepily, grabbing his shoulder. I saw him holding my head keeping it from the ground. My vision was getting darker and more blurry. I saw jack who was holding my head take one hand off to see my blood drip from it.

"Don't leave me Kimmy, you will be okay" he insisted. That was it, my vision was black and all I could remember was my blood on Jacks hand. I had passed out and it was cold. I lay dead-like on the street, my blood on the ground and on the hood of the car. My leg was bruised but not as bad and my nerves were shot. I woke up, or so I thought, to see myself in a Steele chair in the middle of a dark room. There was only a spot light that was shining over me.

"Kim Crawford, I'm here to tell you something you must do. I am fear and future, something that lurks in your mind. I know all your hopes, dreams, lies, fears, and everything about you. I am here to show you what you want and what would happen if you don't."

"How did you do this?"

"Kim I am in you, I can summon you when things are getting cloudy. I will show you your heart's desire and the affects it would have. Trust me now and listen."

I nodded watching a misty image form in front of me.

"This is what you want; and you must get him before his heart moves on. I know and you also know that he cares about you more than just a friend."

A picture of Jack smiling and staring formed in front of me.

"You must do something before he becomes less wanting of you."

A 'love- meter' appeared and the meter was at 88% then dropped to a 48%.

"This is your fear that you need to stop."

Another meter marked 'Jack and Jayde' went from a 20% to a 56%. My stomach ached at the sight.

"Now this is your biggest fear if this was to happen."

The picture of Jack changed into a picture of Jack staring into Jayde's eyes and them leaning in to kiss.

"Stop it!" I yelled and everything froze. "I get it now! Just stop it please!"

"Now we have not much time left" the voice called.

"Well what do I do? How do I get him to like me again?"

The black background began to fade lighter and lighter, from a dark black to a light grey.

"What do I do?" I called out.

"You will know soon enough! Stay wise Kim, stay wise…"

I woke up in a hospital bed panting; in a chair Jack sat watching TV.

"Oh Jack!" I called out happily.

"Kim you're awake, finally. I was starting to get worried."

I called jack to come sit on the bed beside me. He took off his shoes, turned off the TV. I scooted over and we sat down.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel fine, but what happened exactly?"

"Well, you were walking across the street and Amanda Gwen's dad was on his cell phone not paying attention. You stepped in front as he coasted away from his parking spot. The nurse said your nerves reacted to the large painful bump of the car and it caused you to shut down as your body's safety defence. Thought you went down so fast and at an awkward position. You hit your head on the hood and cut the right side of your head a bit. You have 4 stitches now to make sure it stays closed and heals properly."

I felt just above my ear to feel it.

I wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 2:30…"

"Oh how long have you been here?"

"I have been here the whole time. I even rode in the ambulance with you."

**short Jack POV of earlier**

I was walking with Jayde to school and Kim was angry. I wanted to go up and talk to her but Jayde advised me not to. I half listened to Jayde as she talked, I watched Kim walk. She looked so pretty but I knew she was very upset. Yes I like her, and I have since day one. I want to tell her but just like Jayde said earlier, Kim liked some other guy. I kept quiet about this life eating crush. I heard Jayde say to me "Jack will you sit with me at lunch, like just us?" I looked at her then over to Kim who had slowed down in the middle of the road. I jumped forward to see Kim get hit in the thigh. I Ran forward as Kim's legs gave out. She was shutting down like a robot and my heart stopped.

'She was dying' I thought to myself. Her head hit the car and a small amount of blood smeared on the white hood of the car. I went down on my knee's cradling her upper body seeing a small puddle of blood where her head was. I whispered that she would be fine. A minute later the ambulance came and she had passed out. The S.A.R.T (or Seaford ambulance rescue team) came out and helped her into the ambulance.

"I need to come with her!" I yelled at an S.A.R.T worker in private.

"Are you family?" he asked.

"No I'm her boyfriend" I said quietly.

I know I'm not but I wish I was and I need to be with her. I needed to see if she was okay.

The worker helped me in and I sat beside her still cold body. We sat in the back by ourselves for a bit while they did some stuff out side.

"Kim I know you can't hear me but I love you. I always have and I wanted to let you know in case you don't make it. You are strong and I know you will but so I don't live the rest of my life regretting I never told you." I let a tear slide and it landed on her cold deep red lips. When we arrived I waited in the room she would stay while they patched up her head. I turned on the TV and waited for her. When she got in the room she was sleeping. They told me she would be fine and that she would have some slight pain in her leg and head for a few days. Nothing horrible and that she would be good as always by Thursday. I sat in the chair beside her bed and waited. Her mom and dad came in and looked at me waiting. They gave me a hug and told me she would be fine. I then told them I had it under control and they were free to leave for some coffee. I would stay with her and call them when she was awake. They left soon enough and I was alone with her again. I held her cold hand and I looked at her small thin face. I was enchanted by her and could not help it anymore. I leaned in a kissed her forehead.

"I love you Kim Crawford."

**Jayde POV**

I sat waiting for them to come back from the hospital. Kim was acting way too dramatic in my case. I had to be nice though, she was my friend after all. I also saw her as a threat though, I really liked Jack and so did she. She said she didn't but I could tell she was lying to me. An hour later I was sitting at her house with her little sister Ellie. Jack and Kim came in to the house with her parents slightly behind her. Kim had changed into dark demi shorts so no pressure would be on her big bloody looking bruise. Her hair was tied in a long pretty ponytail and Jack had to practically carry her. He held her steady as she hopped into the living room. Jack sat beside her on the couch and she stayed steady.

"Hey Kim, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" she frowned and looked away out her window.

"Kim I'm sorry about lying to jack about you earlier, I should have not done that."

"It is okay I get it, I'm kind of over it now" Kim said looking down at her leg.

I could not help but feel a tiny bit guilty because, if I had never lied to Jack Kim would have not stormed off and get hit by that car.

I pulled out my phone out of a non- guilty part of myself. I texted Jack and asked him if he was busy tomorrow night because I wanted to go to a movie but I didn't think Kim would want to go. A little bit later he pulled out his phone,

'Idk, sure I guess….'

Hours later Kim and I were alone in her room, we ate lots of candy, chocolate, chips, etc. We drank like 2 liters of , and watched chick flicks. I was on my phone texting Jack.

'Can't wait for the movie tomorrow, what do you want to see?'

'Maybe Killerz: Me and my un-dead army! It looks so cool!'

I looked sick, I hate horror movies! They make me feel sick, I would tough it out though. I would maybe get to snuggle with Jack.

'Okay sure! I've been "dying" to see that! LOL'

'Nice word play ' he texted.

"Who are you texting?" Kim asked.

"No one important, just someone I'm going to the movies with tomorrow night"

"Oh cool, what are you going to see?"

"Killerz: undead something…" I muttered giggling flirtatiously.

"Oh okay, well let's get to sleep it's oh most 12 am. Thanks for sleeping over tonight instead of tomorrow by the way…" she said looking out her window.

**Kim POV**

I looked out the window to see Jack; he winked at me and smiled. I got a text on my phone.

"You got a text" Jayde said stating the obvious.

"Yeah I know; can you pass it please?"

"Yeah sure" she smiled handing me my purple IPhone 5.

I saw Jack had texted me and he said,

'Hey Kimmy I was wondering if you wanted to go and get a slice of pizza tomorrow before practice?'

'Sure, sounds good' I texted back.

'Hey you need something? I can go out if you need something?'

'Um, I don't right now but tomorrow after practice I kind of need something from the store…'

'Okay I can come with you, as your protector!' he exclaimed.

'Yeah okay, I will see you tomorrow! Gtg! Bye'

'Bye Kimmy '

I paid attention back to the screen and we continued watching the movies. By 1 am Jayde laid at the edge of the bed clutching the remote. I held my phone and fell asleep.

-Hours later-

*Beep, Beep, Beep!*

My IPhone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kim it's me! There was an emergency I had to go home! I did not know if you got my note or text. My Mom is really sick and she called me at night to come and help her. She has really bad stomach pain and she's throwing up. Tell Mrs. Diego I'm not going to be at school until after lunch please! See you later, oh also don't worry I cleaned up all the mess! See you later."

Jayde yelled into the phone then hanging up.

My room was just as clean as it was before, maybe even cleaner. Then I looked over at my clock in shock.

"7:41 am? What! Why did my alarm not go off at 6:30? I can't believe it! I'm going to be late for school!" I screamed. Rushing to get dressed, I pounced to my one good leg while the other slightly ached. My head hurt and I stumbled into the closet grabbing a comfy black hoodie, and white skinny jeans that had ripped shreds on the knees. My leg did not hurt and the jeans did not press because I was just a bit too skinny in the thighs for the pants. I put on some low cut black Chuck Taylor's (low high tops) while doing my hair in a high ponytail. I hurried downstairs, grabbed my backpack, wallet, phone, and keys. I also found a pack of gum by the door. Yum spearmint my favorite type of gum. I looked at my phone, only 7:57. I ran to the bathroom and put on some mascara while grabbing my lip gloss. I ran out the door to meet Jack who was waiting at the end of my walk.

** Jacks POV**

I saw Kim run down the walk way slightly limping once in a while, she looked so pretty but tired and rushed.

"Hey Kim, like my sweater on you, but how are you doing?"

She blushed "I'm fine thanks, and I will give it to you later!"

"It's okay you keep it and slow down. We have lots of time; school does not start until 9am."

"Sorry I woke up late I had literally 20 minutes to get ready lets go" she said walking faster. I heard her stomach growl; she quickly clutched it to be quiet. It gurgled 5 times louder and she blushed.

"You did not eat anything did you?"

"No but I'm fine let's just go"

"No let's go for breakfast to Diner pancake house just a few blocks from school."

"No its okay, I'm fine" she lied. Her stomach wheezed and she looked at me.

"Okay let's go to DPH…"

About 10 minutes later we were sitting in a crowed diner with sassy waitresses serving tons of food. I looked at the menu and began to figure out what to eat.

I ordered caramel banana and walnuts pancake stack. Kim ordered sunnyville egg platter and orange juice. Our order came quickly and we ate together.

"Want a bite?"

"Hmfh" She said with her mouth filled with egg, bacon, sauce, and toast.

She swallowed and blushed.

"Sorry, I meant yes please." I slid my plate over and she looked around for her fork. I handed her mine and she looked at it awkwardly.

"Use my fork, I don't care." She took my fork and took a tiny bite of my pancakes trying not to touch the fork and her mouth.

"Take a bigger bite; don't be afraid it's just food"

I took the fork and grabbed a bigger piece, feeding it to her. Her lips clamped around the fork and I smiled as she laughed.

"This is good" she said chewing.

I took a bite of mine as she slid hers over, a half-eaten big egg master piece sandwich. I took a bite out of the middle and smiled. Later on the waitress brought the bill and I paid for the food and we left. Kim smiled at me looking softly into my eyes. My heart began to sing as she whispered "Thanks."

**Kim POV**

Later on after school Jack, Jayde, and I were walking down to the dojo. We entered the dojo and the rest of us got changed while Jayde waited in front of Rudy's office. I began to fear I would lose my own change room and 'adopt' Jayde to **MY **change room. I painted the walls sky blue and put in some cute beanie bag couches. I hung up photos' of my friends, crushes, pop icons, and of course Austin Bliber (Justin Bieber Parody name). I put up mirrors and upgraded the lockers. There were perfumes, and my own private bathroom. It was like my own private get away but in a dojo. Jayde walked in as I finished getting dressed and she looked around the room.

"Oh nice, it's really neat and tidy. The colors are not my style though, doesn't worry me though. Once I get in I will add some of my style, how do you feel about a black and yellow wall in the back? Ooh! And add some funky neon blaster bulb lights. Btw I'm ripping down those photos on that wall, their too tacky. You can just print out some new ones and put them on a cork board Kay? Good" Jayde said looking around my change room.

I was so angry but I hid my feelings and half limped to the practice room. I saw Jack and the guys sitting around the outside lockers. Jerry shoved his backpack in the locker and saw us come out.

"Um Rudy, I forgot my Gi at home I only have my gym clothes. I'm so sorry."

"No worries Kim, just don't forget it next time, I'm willing to forgive you today because you might be a bit crazy from that car." I looked at him and crocked an eyebrow. Jerry and the guys turned around to see me in a small and tighter fitting bobby wasabi shirt and little black yoga shorts.

"Wow Kim you look nice, I really like that shirt" Jack said complementing me. I smiled and thanked him. I got ready to spar with jack when Rudy said I would spar with Milton to warm up in case I'm in too much pain. Rudy was worried I could not compete. I took my position and we sparred, in a few seconds Milton was down and Eddie was underneath him. I guess I had flipped him so hard I threw him off the mat at an un-expecting Eddie. I flipped my hair and walked passed Jayde who hung onto Jacks arm. Rudy talked to Jayde and he set her up for a test, she had to defeat at least Milton and Eddie. If she could do that then she would VS Jerry, Me, and Jack. She wore a short sleeve black tank and pink cotton booty shorts. She fought them and she was pretty good, not as good as me and Jack though. She fought Jerry and it was a tie, Rudy then announced if she won then she would VS Jack. Though if she lost then she is graded by her performance only, and not VS Jack. I saw Jayde help Jerry and he was frozen, inches away and silent. All you could here was their deep tired breaths and they looked into each other's eyes. Their emotions faded and everyone was still. I stood beside jack and wrapped my arm around his, and as we linked arms I felt energy go up my arm to my heart. Jack looked down at me and whispered "Kimmy are you busy tomorrow night?"

I looked at him and glared angrily and he caught on,

"Oh sorry I meant Kim!" I smiled funny and said

"No, I'm not busy why?"

"Want to go down to the beach? My uncle has a big beach house there? I'm thinking on having a party in a few days. I know how good you are at party planning…"

I accepted, "Okay sure, we can go and look around the house, see what we need and how to decorate?"

"Oh and we don't have to worry about clean up! He has party cleaning staff. Yeah I know, 'who has PARTY cleaning staff' well he does…" Jerry and Jayde had separated quickly and Jerry was still in shock. He stood in the same place as if she was still there.

**Jayde POV**

We began to spar, I knew I could win. I was great; I was probably way better then Kim too. Kim was to girly and weak to be as good as me. She probably only got a black belt because of her flexibility. I was flexible, not as flexible but I was positive I was much stronger though. I edged up and got ready to fight Jerry. When Rudy set us off I charged like a bull throwing my fist to his chest, he ducked and kicked his foot forward towards my thigh as he began to balance out. I punched it away and took a mighty leap in the air to add force to my punch. I strike his shoulder as he kicked my stomach. I clenched my tummy and he did a round house kick knocking me down, I got back up and attacked. He went to punch me and I stopped it flipping him. As I let go, he grabbed my wrist pulling me with him. We both rolled out of square as Rudy declared a Tie. I got up and saw Jerry on the ground huffing and puffing. I helped him up but stumbled; he was up and inches away. It was silent and something happened, I stared into his eyes magically. I was confused and felt happy, I realised the stare and stepped back, but he stood still. I looked over to Jack and Kim who were Linked arms and Jack whispered to her, she was smiling and whispered back.

Was he asking her out? What were they doing, or what were they up to? I was a bit angry but I held still. Rudy said we would have a break until I was ready again. I began to plot something so Kim would be uncomfortable and loose. We were beside the cooler when I dropped my drink onto her outfit. Her shirt was soaked even her pink tank top was wet. Her small shorts were dry but she was very uncomfortable.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry Kim! I never meant to bump into you!" I lied as the Freezing cold icy water dripped through her shirt. Ice went down her shirt and soaked her whole. She shivered and gasped "It is okay Jayde it was an accident! I can just take off my shirt, I have an under shirt on anyways…" She took off her over shirt to reveal her under shirt that was too soaking wet.

"Um never mind, I don't think I can really do that…" Kim said looking down at the large wet stain.

**Kim POV**

I was really cold and I stared down at the wet water stain, I shivered when Jack piped up.

"You can borrow my shirt? I have an extra one, but it's dirty. I only put this on a few minutes ago anyways. It's clean don't worry, but I can change into the other one for a bit until you are done."

"Um, okay I guess…" I said knitting my eye brows.

He ran off and a minute later came out with the shirt in his hand and wearing the shirt from last class. I went into the change room and put on the shirt leaving my stuff to dry. His shirt was big and baggy but looked kind of cute on me. I used a spare ponytail and tied up the shirt in the back so it was my tighter and my size. I walked out of the room and saw the guy's jaws drop as I walked out.

"What?" I said.

I looked down to see how my stomach was thin and muscular. I never wore tight shirts so they must have been surprised by how thin and built on the stomach I actually was. Jayde shot me a look and we got ready to fight. On Rudy's signal she charged at me. I ducked down and out of the way; I slid to the side and kicked her ribs. She kicked straight at me and I went into the splits and rolled away. Up on my feet I grabbed her wrist and kicked her back sending her to the edge. She kicked my wrist and tried to punch again but I swiped my foot to block it and swipe away her hand. Then I kicked her shoulder knocking her onto her back off the mat. I had won and I was so happy! I cheered giving Jack a big hug; he hugged me back as Jayde stood up. "Nice job Kim…" she said walking away.

**Jerry POV**

I was still in shock by what happened, my heart stopped when I looked into those amazing brown eyes. They were like a glassy looking brown and deep dark colored. I had never felt this way before but my heart belonged to Grace, we have been dating for 2 and a half weeks and I really like her too. Though something about Jayde made me feel good. Jack, Kim, and Jayde had left and I said to Eddie and Milton as we packed up.

"Dude I think there is something wrong, I think I'm sick. When I looked into Jayde's eyes my heart slowed down and I began to sweat."

Milton and Eddie looked at each other and smiled.

"You're sick alright, LOVE sick!" Milton said.

"What! No I'm not, you're crazy!"

"Get over it! You're in love!" Eddie said convincingly.

'You're in love' I whispered to myself.

**Kim's POV **

The next morning I woke up and I was so excited for school, on Wednesday School ended at 12 pm for teachers meeting. I would get to spend the whole day with Jack at a beach house. I got ready for school and later met Jack outside. I wore blue demi shorts that went to mid-thigh, a long crème flowing tank top with colored flowers. I wore brown strappy sandals and a cute large gold heart necklace with blue, purple, and pink fake crystals in the pendant. I walked down the hallway and went down stairs to the kitchen. I looked on the table and found an egg white omelet, a piece of whole grain toast, orange juice, and a bowl of mixed berries.

'My mom must have made me breakfast before they left' I thought to myself. I saw it was still hot, the window was open and I brought it out to the sun room. It was a super-hot day, and very sunny. I would love to sit and relax, maybe read before school. I went out to see the sun room door that connected to our dining room was open. I shrugged and went to sit down, I saw a face and I jump dropping the food on the floor. The person caught my plate before it hit the ground.

"Whoa Kim, be careful I made that for you!" he yelled mockingly.

"Oh Jack! I'm so sorry, and how did you get in here?"

"When you were in the shower I went through your window and down stairs."

That's not creepy at all! Like who does that? Hum, maybe I should lock my window more often…

"Oh okay" I said as if I did not care.

I enjoyed the omelet that consisted of egg whites, mozzarella, mushrooms, spinach, and cherry tomatoes. It was really good and I ate it all while Jack enjoyed a free cup of Hazel Nut coffee from our Single cup brewers.

"You ready to go now?" he asked as we packed up our backpacks.

"Yeah lets go," I then remembered how I had texted him last night but he never returned my calls or texts, "Hey, um why did you not answer me last night?"

"Oh I and Jayde went to go see 'secretly in love' she kept getting emotional and trying to cuddle up with sadness. I let her because she was sad, while I was bored with the movie."

Jayde trying to cuddle with Jack, I knew it! She liked him and she was trying to get rid of me! Ugh! I can't believe it! I was upset and I could not handle it anymore. THIS IS WAR!

_Time Skip_

Later on after school Jack and I walked down to the dojo, Jayde was already there and she was ready for practice, Rudy had said yes that she could be a part of the dojo. She was good enough but she was only staying for a little bit. The judge that was handling her parents divorce case had said she had to spend two months at each house to see which one was best for her. I went and put on my Gi and retuned outside. Jayde was flirting with Jack and he pushed her hair behind her ears and she giggled. I looked over to Jerry who seemed angry; he kicked the dummy so hard then punched it. The dummy had a dent from the kick and Jerry was still angry. Note to self; don't get into a fight with Jerry when he is jealous and angry. I walked over to Jack and pulled him away from Jayde, she gave me a death stare.

"Come on Jack we need to practice from the tournament on Saturday, we need to be in shape because Eddie and Milton are not going to be great help. If they get hurt or one of them we would need to find a replacement by the end of the day! Let's move it!" I ordered.

"Wait we need to stretch" he said going onto the mat. He began to do normal stretches and then warming up his hands and feet. I did the splits, some high kicks, a couple of other stretches and we got in place. We fought and in about 50 seconds I was down on the ground and Jack held me there. I was pinned down with his hips and he looking into my eyes.

"Great job Jacky!" Jayde screamed ripping him off of me.

Jayde gave him a little peck on the cheek and gave him a big hug. I got up and walked to the change room. When I got out Eddie and Jayde were sparring, she thrusted her fist and he ducked. She gave him a solid punch to the jaw and then whipped around and kicked her heel into his ribs. He lied on the ground crying in pain.

"Rudy call a doctor! Jayde kicked Eddie's butt so hard" Jerry screamed to Rudy.

About an hour later the doctor came and told Eddie he had 4 broken ribs and could not compete in any tournaments for the next 8 weeks.

Rudy was so angry and he yelled

"What am I supposed to do? I need someone to take over and compete with us!"

"I can do it?" Jayde smiled evilly.

"Fine, you can do it! I will email your mother the times and stuff. We will see you all later!" Rudy said rushing back into his office.

"So Jack, what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Well I'm just hanging out at the beach house with…"

"Ooo cool! Hey do you want to run and get some Fro-Yo? I know this super cool place where you get this…"

I cut her off "Jack and I are going to his uncle's beach house soon, were 'Party planning together, Just the **Two** of us together on a beach with a killer sunset!"

"Oh, well Jack do you want to go to the shop after?" She asked smiling angrily at me.

"Actually Kim and I are staying over-night, my Mom is staying with us. She does not come until 7:30 though."

"Yup it gives us lots of time to 'Hang-out' on the beach" I said snarling back at Jayde.

"Oh, well I guess I will see you at school tomorrow?" She said to Jack.

"Um its' no school tomorrow or Friday its teacher's convention" Jerry said to us.

"Bye Jayde, see you later!" I winked in victory as me and Jack left.

We walked to my house and I packed a bag, it contained my Pyjama's, brush, towel, shampoo/ conditioner, Tooth care kit, Bikini, Make-up, under clothes, day clothes and my wallet. We then took the Bus to Baymount Beach. We arrived to a huge house with a hot tub, and everything a teen could dream of. I gasped and walked over to the balcony. It stretched to a private beach and was decorated with exotic white sand, and a deep blue Ocean. I was in love, with the beach. I gasped as the sunny afternoon breeze touched my skin.

"Want some lunch Kim?" Jack asked as he looked at the menu.

"Why is there a menu?"

"Because he has a personal chef who works 24/7, my uncle is only gone for 3 days and he wants us to stay here. He pays the chief daily and he fired him to stay and cook for us" he explained.

"Oh so this is his every day house?"

"Yup, now what do you want?" Jack said directing the menu at me. I looked through it and ordered a Ruben sandwich. After we ate we began to get ready, Jack and I were going to hang out on the beach while planning his party.

**Jacks POV**

After we ate we went to our guest rooms and got ready. I took the smaller room that was decorated with retro style things, including a retro pop machine that gives free glass pop bottles of pop. I grabbed a coke and got into swim trunks and a white muscle shirt. I put on some sandals and grabbed a beach blanket along with some bottles of water. I waited for Kim at the door to the room she was staying in. She opened door and saw me standing there. She wore a bright pink Bikini that was hidden by a long crème tank top. She held her towel tight and was wearing a pair of neon pink aviators.

"Oh hi jack, I was just on my way down!" she said blushing.

I just stood there with my jaw open and my eyes popping out of my head.

"What, is it that bad? I can put on some shorts and a t-shirt I will be right back!" she said closing the door embarrassed

"No! I mean you look amazing/ err great! I think you look awesome, let's just go outside." We went down stairs and went out onto the beach. I laid down the blanket and sat down in the sun as Kim walked towards the pure blue water. She stood at the edge of the water and dipped her perfect polished toes into them. Her dark blue nail polish vanished in the water. She tired her hair into a tight bun then flung herself into the waves and swam in the water.

"Jack you have to come in the water is great!" she calls from the water.

I got up and walked into the water, it was warm and soft on my arms. Kim happily swam around and played her way through the waves. We swam for about 2hours and then we took a break. We lay on the beach blanket and suntan; then off again we went swimming. Hours later we sat down on the blanket sipping cold retro cokes, and eating zebra chocolate popcorn (white and milk chocolate covered caramel popcorn); it was getting late so we went inside. My mom was here and she would just lie in the hammock on the patio. She wanted to finish reading her novel during the long weekend. It was okay because she did not bother us at all. We went inside and ordered supper; I got a 7oz triple AAA steak. Apparently my uncle went to Canada and fell in love with Alberta beef. Now he orders it by the crate full! Let me tell you I might be in love with it too, it is really **great** steak. Kim ordered lobster and a seafood salad. We ate on the balcony to a candle lit dinner and an awesome sunset.

"Wow, the sunset is really pretty" Kim exclaimed at the sight.

"Not as pretty as," I wanted to say 'your eyes' but I stopped myself, "The Sun-rise!" I said as I shoved a piece of heavily steak in my mouth.

Kim giggled and ate away, later after supper we sat down in our Pj's to watch a movie. I put on some comfy black shorts and a white T-shirt. Kim was in her actual Pj's though. We sat on the couch and watched some weird romantic horror film called 'Kiss me or Die!' it was really confusing. Like this girl falls in love with this guy but he breaks her heart, she went all crazy and started dating men then killing them. Though at the end some guy she was going to murder ends up stopping her and they fall in love. Kim was scared, then confused, then happy, then scared. This is a messed up movie, I really think this is just plain messed up! After the end of the movie Kim and I went upstairs to our rooms. She invited me in the room; it was a purple sparkly room with pretty/ girly colors. She had a hanging bubble chair and a smoothie/ organic soda machine. It was really girly but cool. She wore a lilac V-neck, and matching loose cotton short shorts. She looked really pretty as she tied her long blonde hair into a braid. We talked for a bit while sipping organic soda. We walked out onto the balcony to see the dark sky with millions of tiny stars that twinkled like her eyes. After about half an hour I said good night and went into my room. I stared into the darkness and heard Kim giggling in her sleep. I lay wondering about **us, **will she ever feel the same way? I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

**Jacks POV**

When I woke up I headed downstairs to go relax and check up on my mom. She was still asleep in the hammock, with a book covering her face. I smiled and covered her up with a blanket. It was getting warmer outside and it felt so nice. The sunrise and the cool misty air pecked my cheeks as the salty ocean rippled from the slight sea breeze. I looked back to the house an entered through the sun room door. I sat down on the crème Italian leather sofa and turned on the TV. I watched the 8:30 cartoons and waited for Kim. Around 10:00 she appeared fresh and relaxed just waiting to swim.

"Morning Jack, how are you this lovely morning?" she asked smiling.

"I'm good, you ready to eat?"

"Yeah of course, what did you get me?"

I smiled and walked over to the counter where the chef left Belgian Waffles.

Kim opened it to her surprise,

"Belgian Waffles! My favorite!" she yelled wrapping her long soft arms around my ribs. After an hour we finished eating and she scooted out back to her room. I sat and watched some more TV. My mom came into the room looking sleepily and a red mark where the book laid on her face. I laughed and she got a bit angry.

"Jack it's not funny, you could have woken me up when it was like, I don't know 11:30!"

"I'm sorry I thought you were reading…" I laughed.

"Till mid-night, Jack you know I don't read in pitch black! Next time come and check on me! Oh by the way Jack I hope you can handle it, I'm going back to the house I forgot some stuff. I will be back by 3, so don't do anything you will regret!" my mom warned as she left the house. Moments later Kim walked out into the living room wearing her bathing suit and a nice, neon pink off the shoulder shirt that yelled "Love." She was holding her towel and tied her hair back into a long blonde wavy ponytail. Her sunglasses sat on her nose as she smiled greatly.

"Hey Jack"

I looked at how beautiful she looked, I was astonished by her. I smiled

"Hey Kim, are you going for a swim?"

"*gasp*How did you know?" she said sarcastically.

We walked out together and I sat down on a beach chair as she climbed up the rocky trail to the top of the cliff. We sat at the end of the beach beside a large rocky wall. There were tails leading to the top and a place called divers point. Kim climbed up the rocky wall trails to the point.

"Jack look I'm over here!" she called. She stood at the edge and leaped into the air, slicing completely still and straight, into the water like a knife. When she popped out she cheered happily as I lay in the sun. Hours later we walked down the beach planning the party.

"So I think we should order tons of Pizza, pop, and most of all we need a DJ!" Kim said as the hot after-noon sun burned the back of our necks. Kim and I were much tanner and she looked stunning.

"Yeah, that sounds good…"

After hours later we had everything ordered and we told my mom to leave tomorrow night because of the party. Hours later my mom agreed to leave for home. We got ready for bed and went to sleep; I lay in bed thinking about the party. I heard a faint voice from the other room, it was familiar and soothing, I realised it belonged to Kim.

"No Mom I'm not wearing Auntie Kathy's knitted sweater dress! It's a party on a beach not a winter knit collection! I can take a picture in it if you want when I get home and just **tell **Kathy I wore it to the party? Well no, I don't have anything to wear but I found this super cute dress I want. I was wondering if you could just give me money for it. Please?! Well it's like $130 and the…." I heard her mom yell in disbelief of the price.

"Please I'm in love with the dress! If I send you a picture and the address you will see how much I need it!"

Her phone binged and she said good night to her mom on the phone. I lay in bed planning things, I laughed and smiled. About 2 hours later I snuck into her room to see her phone laying on the night table. I typed in the password quickly and saw the picture of the dress. I took a picture and went to work on my laptop until I found the dress. A local dress shop had only made very few, I quickly email them to save a one of a kind dress. I decided that at opening I would go and buy the dress along with something else. My plan was perfect, all I had to do was be gone by 7 am.

**Kim's POV**

I woke up around 9 am and Jack was gone, I went to the beach to see if he was there. I arrived to a beautiful pink-ish blue sky, a deep dark blue ocean, and white exotic sand. Birds were chirping and singing as the silent waves crashed against the sandy beach. I dipped my perfectly painted toes into the water, the cool water felt great after a long sleep. The sun was shining and the air was warm to the touch. I walked back inside and found two notes on the table, one from Mrs. Brewer and one from Jack.

'Dear kids, I'm out of town remember your competition at 1 pm! Don't be late! The number 4 bus goes straight to Organ! The bus station is only one block down!' I was so happy we were only 35 minutes away instead of 1 hour. I looked over to Jacks note

'In town just doing some shopping, see you in a bit!'

I got dressed and ate some breakfast.

I put on shredded cuffed black demi shorts, a sparkly cheetah print tank top, and black sparkly TOMS. I packed my karate bag; put my hair in a long ponytail, and just a small bit of make-up. My usual make-up consisted of foundation, powder, and eyeliner/ mascara. I went down stairs and waited for Jack to arrive. 20 minutes later Jack arrived with Jayde.

"Hi Jack oh, and Jayde" I said nervous.

"Hey you ready got go? The bus comes in a few" Jack said looking at me as Jayde snuggled up to Jack smiling.

"Yeah I'm ready, let's go…" I grabbed my bag and we left. Jayde was standing awful close to Jack. He was carrying her bag and laughing, I began to walk faster in angry when jack grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"We don't need another accident Kim, stay back and just relax."

I nodded as he held my hand keeping me from storming off. Jayde looked angry as we got on the bus and headed to the tournament.

-Time Skip-

We were all ready to compete and I looked over to Jack who sat on the bench with Jayde. They were laughing and hugging and my stomach felt like it was turning into knots. The announcer called up Jack; then Jayde gave Jack a hug then a kiss beside his mouth. He blushed and walked away with a small smirk and joy. I was furious but when Jack passed me by I just smiled and said

"Good luck Jack" I grabbed his hand and he smiled

"Thanks."

He grabbed the Bo-staff and look upon his opponent squinting at him showing no fear. His opponent did the same and stood on his mark. Soon they were off as they attacked each other with great force. About 1 minute later his opponent was down on the mat. I cheered running to his arms and we pulled into a long embrace until I felt awkward, our eyes were lit up like lights and we became silent and awkward towards each other. Then Jayde ran to his arms giving him a non- awkward hug. I was jealous and I walked up to the mat to begin my fight. It was a hand's on fight and I looked at my opponent, sizing her up like a snake ready to see if she would fit. She threw a couple of sloppy punches and a few kicks. I decided to show Jayde something to maybe warn her on who she was dealing with. I dodged the redheaded girls punch twisting her back and I kicked her shoulder, she held her arm and forced another kick. I directed her foot into the air with my hand to make her do a flip. In mid-air (as she was falling to the ground) I did a high kick to her chest, and then I swung my leg to contact her ribs. She lay in pain but soon limped off the mat towards her bench. A few tears sprung from her eyes and she whispered to me

"You're angry, I can tell. That force was not a fake hatred to me. Deal with the angry and kick its butt like you did to me" she wrapped her small sore arms around me and I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

She walked away and Jack came up to me congratulating me.

Jayde gave a snarky remark "It looks like you had fun out there…" when Jack left she whispered hatred.

"I'm not scared of you Kimberly; BTW that was a sloppy job. Now I have a date with Jack at the party. He is going to be my boyfriend and be prepared to be kicked out because I'm staying the night with Jack at the house. I'm going to get your room and you will be gone, uh- bu-bye Kim," Jack walked up to us and she changed her tone, "And good job! You did an amazing job kicking that girls butt! See you later Bestie!" she sang skipping away. Jack shrugged and we walked off to the change rooms. When we were done we caught a bit of Jayde's fight. She punched the girl in the ribs and when stunned the girl backed up but brought a swift kick to Jayde's hip. The girl ran at Jayde as she lie on the ground, the brunette did a master kick but Jayde rolled out of the way and the girl's force made her tumble to the ground and off the mat.

"We have a winner! Bobbi Wasabi wins first place! Congrats!" the announcer yelled to the crowd. Everyone knew Jayde would have lost in a heart-beat and it was all because the attacker messed up and Jayde rolled. Jayde still took fake pride in it and ran to Jack.

"Jacky poo I won!" she cheered jumping into his arms. She gave him a small peck and walked towards the change room. Jerry jumped into her way and picked her up swinging her around.

"Jayde you were amazing! I can't believe you did that, Great job!" he said wrapping his arms around her. She pulled away and smiled to him

"Thanks jerry, I should really go now! See you at Jacks party!"

Jerry frowned and walked away nervously. I pulled jerry to the side and talked to him.

"Jerry what's wrong?"

"Wuh, oh nothing, its nothing…" he shook his head and walked past me.

I ran after him and trying to talk,

"Jerry! I know there is something wrong! Please tell me, you can trust me! I'm your friend and I want to help if I can!"

"**Fine**, I like Jayde but I heard her say she likes Jack and some other guy but can't decide who she likes better! Then today she was on the phone and said the other guy did not seem to like her so she's going to pick Jack unless the other guy who she likes asks her out or tells her he likes her! Now I'm just some dumping guy who can hardly talk to her! I'm starting to hate Jack, he gets all the girls and he's super cool! While I'm just me…" Jerry spoke angrily as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Jerry! Lots of girls like you! I think you are an amazing person, maybe Jayde just is not the right girl for you. Plus aren't you dating Grace?" I said in a care written tone.

"I like Grace but no one but Jayde had made me feel love beside Mika who moved back! I miss her, and she liked me! Phil said she is in an arranged marriage in trade for Tootsie's cousins."

"I will help you, just come to the party tonight, Okay?"

"Fine" he gave in and wiped his tears as he headed for the bus.

**Kim's POV**

I arrived at the beach house and went upstairs.

I put my bag away and I found a small box that said 'To Kim hope you like it, From Jack.'

Inside the box was my dream bright red lacy dress with matching Heels and a small Pandora bracelet with 3 charms.

One was a black belt, one was a diamond music note, and one was a small red heart. It was 5 o'clock and the staff had already set up, I called my friend Maya and she helped me get ready. Maya was a tall, slim brunette who is one of my best girl-friends. She brought over make-up and some accessories.

She wore a strapless Purple knee length dress that gathered in the ribs, and white pearls. She wore Black high heels and her Hair was done up in a long soft, clean ponytail. She began doing my hair into Waves and did my make- up. After the proses I was a tall wavy blonde with Smokey eyes, and a bright knee length red lace dress that curved around my shoulders elegantly. I wore the Pandora bracelet and we got ready for our grand arrival downstairs. People had already arrived and were dancing. It was 8 pm and we headed downstairs. I walked down to the living room and people stopped to stare at me.

"Whoa look at Crawford! She looks so pretty!" and

"I love her dress! Where did she get that!" I heard people say. A few guys came up to me and asked me to dance. From across the room I saw Jack standing with Jayde. He looked and could hardly believe his eyes, what could I say, I was stunning! Jayde wore a small white cocktail dress with a nude color lace top that sat on the top of her Ribs. Her small frame made her look so pretty but we were about the same size and her dress hugged her perfectly. I was a bit jealous at first but I knew how great I looked too. I smiled at Jack and Jerry came in and swooped in beside Jayde.

"Hey Kim do you want to…" Jack said when Jerry cut him off.

"Want to dance?" Jerry said extending his hand.

"Sure Jerry, I would love to dance!" I said excitedly as Jack frowned angrily towards Jerry. I wanted to make Jack jealous; after all it would make him think twice when Jayde asked him out. Jerry and I danced a bit and I spotted Jack in the corner as Jayde tried to chat with him.

"Jack I was wondering if you would dance with me?" She said batting her eyelashes.

"Sure lets go over there!" he said dragging her to beside me and Jerry.

I looked over to Jerry who was getting nervous, I leaned in closer and Jerry took a hint. The thing is he took the **WRONG HINT!** Jerry kissed me quickly and I was shocked. He must have thought I meant 'kiss me' not 'act cuddly!' Jack was angry and Jayde gave a jealous "humph!" as she turned away.

I grabbed Jerry's hand and ran down the hall with him in toe.

"What was that Jerry!" I yelled silently.

"I thought you wanted me to kiss you!"

"No I wanted to just get close to you to make Jayde jealous!"

Jerry threw his hands up defensively "Well sorry! I never knew that!"

We walked back and I saw Jack and Jayde across the room a talking. I must have made Jack angry because he had a permanent frown across his face and his hands were made into fists. I walked back over to Jack when he smiled and Jayde planted a large kiss on his lips. He did not even try to stop her! I was angry, I was upset and he stood there smiling as she kissed him. My heart sunk and tears began to surface. I saw her whisper as he nods smiling as she kissed him again.

"How could you!" I yelled as Jack looked up smiling from the kiss.

I ran up the stairs crying tumbling over the steps as my vision went blurry from the tears. I tripped and fell to the soft fluffy carpet.

**Maya's POV**

I saw Kim run in tears and I saw Jack who was with Jayde, I instantly knew what had happened. Jayde that Jerk made a move on Jack! How could she do that to Kim? I Know Jayde likes jack too but I know she likes **JERRY **more! I held my punch in my hand gripping it tightly in anger! I knew what I had to do; I had to get revenge on Jayde. When I walked up I saw Jack smiling at Jayde, I heard those jerk talk to each other. I walked up to Jayde and yelled at her

"How could you do that to Kim? Both of you! Jayde you are supposed to be Kim's friend ad instead you are trying to take Jack and Kim's friendship and everything away!"

"I like Jack and I can't let my friend stop me because we both like the same person!" she yelled back.

"Kim likes me?" Jack asked silently.

I dumped my punch on Jayde and she screamed angrily

"You idiot, this dress is like $200! Jack can you help me clean this off?" She said looking up to where Jack **was** standing. Her make-up ran and her hair became frizzy and sticky. She looked confused and saw Jack was gone; she let a tear slide and grabbed her purse.

"I'm sorry okay Maya! I had a hard time with my life! I was ugly as a child and I just started getting pretty! Guys never liked and but I liked them! I like Jerry but he does not like me! I like Jack too, he was the only one who flirted with me and made me feel good! Yeah other guys hit on me but it's never true heart to heart! I just want someone to like me for me not my looks!" she began to cry and she walked away.

"Thanks Maya, I finally found someone who I liked and liked me for me, now he's gone looking for someone else to love! Maya thanks for showing me that no matter what I will always be second choice!" Jayde stormed out of the house in tears as Jerry ran after her.

"Wait Jayde!" he yelled…

**Kim's POV**

The blurry tears burned my face as I dragged myself to the guest room. I locked the door and flung myself into the bed.

How could Jack do that to me? I thought he liked me too, I guess I was wrong. I put on my pyjamas and cleaned my make-up off. I looked at the outfit Jack had bought me; I threw it down the laundry chutes in angry. I heard Jayde and Maya yell at each other. Thanks Maya, at least someone is my true friend…

More tears ran down my face and I lay in the bed. I covered my face with the blankets, and fell asleep a nightmare began to mold in my mind. Dread lurked in my mind and so did my fears.

-Nightmare! (Duh, duh dun!)-

It was dark and misty and I walked slowly through a forest. Frosty green vines ran as my bare feet walked on the cool moss. At first it did not seem like a nightmare, oh most peaceful for moments.

"Hello?" I called.

I walked up to a grey brick wall maze, and I looked around the corner to see more grey bricks. I walked deeper but I was lost. I turned a corner and went to a big mirror, I saw myself in a nude lace dress with long wavy hair. My chocolate eyes stared back at me and I winked admiring. I looked at the dress more, it looked like the red one Jack had bought me but nude color and longer slightly. I heard something from behind me, it sounded like a familiar echo.

I turned to see nothing but when I looked into the gold rimed mirror I saw Jack and Jayde walking slowly towards me.

Jayde wore a soft pink thin strap dress and was holding Jacks Hand.

"Jack I can't believe we have been dating for 3 years already, and to think you thought you were in love with Kim!" she said looking into the mirror. I realised close up they looked about 18 or 20. Why did I still look 15? What happened to me?

"Who's Kim?" Jack said looking into the mirror; Jayde kissed his cheek by his ear.

"Oh silly, it's the one who died in that car crash. When she was hit by that car she hit her head, she bled out and because you never went to help her. Now she's gone silly. On the bright side if she had never had gone you would have never met me and never gone out!"

"Talk about a sign… which reminds me," he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, "Jayde Francine Hillwood, will you be my wife?"

"Yes of course!" Jayde screamed as he put the ring on her finger.

I slammed my fists against the mirror and screamed "No, Jack stop!"

I shed a tear and they looked into the mirror again and smiled.

"Stop Jack, You belong with me!" I touched the mirror and tears poured down my face. My slight reflection was fading and my hair was turning black. I looked down at my feet to see that it was fading away, in seconds I would disappear. Jack and Jayde wrapped their arms around each other and started to lean in for a kiss. I slammed my fist against the mirror and screamed "Stop!" the mirror shattered into millions of pieces in front of my eyes. Glassy shards touched the ground and disappeared. I turned around and saw in the mirror and a girl with runny make-up black frayed hair and a black dress. I walked closer and so did she, she was crying too. I touched the mirror and she mimicked me, **she **was me. I screamed and looked into the mirror.

She spoke "Run Kim, Run!" I nodded and turned towards the opening. It was blocked and I ran frantically wall after wall seeing vines and grey bricks close in around me. I turned around to scream and saw another mirror. It was me normally with long blonde hair holding Jacks hand. I ran towards it but the hall kept stretching and it was getting further away.

"Hurry up Kim, before it's too late! Run Kim RUN!" I yelled from the mirror. I looked back to see another mirror that was getting closer to me the slower I ran. On my sides hundreds of mirror mimicked me trying to run as the hallway towards happiness got farther away. It was Jayde and Jack holding hands smiling happily and wearing engagement rings. I ran faster and yelled "Let me be free!" I fell to my knees and looked up, the mirrors bursted one by one as glass shards flew between my finger tips and misty air touched my skin.

In slow motion they flew past me and I drifted away.

I woke up huffing and puffing with slight tear stains on my cheeks. I looked over to my clock which said 3:49 pm. I had slept for 6, oh most 7 hours. I was tired and I heard a noise from outside my room.

"Jack, I have to tell you something! I love Jayde and I told her! She loves me too and we are dating! Jayde texted Kim what had happened between you too and Jayde wanted to apologize to you both. She knows you love Kim and she wants you two to be as happy as we are…" Jerry said.

I looked over to my phone and she had explained how she was Jealous of me and Jack and she just wanted someone to love her that way too. Know that she found it she says sorry and wants to be friends again. I agreed as long as she never did anything like that again.

I got up out of bed and ran to my door with only one thing on my mind… Jack loved me! He really loved me! I opened the door and wrapped my arms around Jacks neck and kissed him.

"I love you Jack Brewer!" I said as he kissed my cheek.

"I love you Too Kim Crawford!"

**Kim's POV**

I remember the day clearly; I woke up from a nightmare. I heard Jerry and Jack talking about me and Jayde. Jerry and Jayde were together and Jack said he loved me. I ran out of my room and I kissed him, while he kissed me back.

"I love you Brewer" I had said,

"I love you too Crawford…" I had finally told him I loved him, and since that day we have been together. That day Jayde and Jerry had stayed with us. It was a Sunday morning and we sat around the dining table. Jayde had come into the house; she stopped in her tracks and frowned.

"Kim, I don't know what to say… I'm so sorry, I should have never gotten between you two! I was jealous of you, of how pretty you are, and how you got the attention of the now second hottest guy," she looked over to Jack, "sorry Jack but I'm taken I can't say you're the hottest guy when my boyfriend is right here!" she smiled and kissed Jerry on the cheek.

"WOOO" Jerry yelled as Jayde linked arms and cuddled up to him.

"Yeah that's my girl!" he smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Jayde stepped out in front of me and frowned again.

"Kim I'm really sorry, I will never EVER do anything like that again! I just want you to forgive me. You don't have to be nice to me or be best friends again, even though I would love you to be my BFF again. I just need you to forgive me, Please?" she asked sadly.

"I forgive you, and I really want to be BFF'S again! You were like one of my best friends and I miss that? So what do you say, start over?" I said showing a small smile.

"Start over…" she let a huge smile spring over and we hugged.

"I missed you so much!"

"Me too, hey how about we go after school tomorrow for coffee?" Jayde asked.

"Totally and hey are you joining the Cheer Team? I'm already on and we need a new member?" I said pulling her away from reality.

"Girls…" Jack and Jerry said in unison.

"What!?" we snarl back, "Oops sorry guys what do you need?"

"Let's say we hit the beach?" Jack said grabbing at my hand.

"Sure, but I don't have a bathing suit…" Jayde said sadly.

"I have an extra, let's go!" I yell dragging her upstairs.

I put on my neon pink bikini that gathers in the middle and a loose white tank top. I put on my sunglasses and grabbed a towel. I gave Jayde my bright Yellow neon bikini that is a replica of mine. She put on a yellow slip on sun dress over top, and then I did our hair in long straight ponytails. When we came downstairs we looked like real BFF'S. We headed to the beach where the guys had set up a big blanket for lunch. Jayde stripped off the sun dress and we climbed up the rocky trail to the cliff where we would plunge 20 feet into the ocean. Jayde brought her waterproof camera and we took tons of photos from the cliff. We set the camera on auto which would take 10 photos simultaneously. We set it and jumped linking our arms together. The photos were great and we even got one when we hit the water. We took many photos and swam around for hours with the guys. Hours later we were packing up to leave.

"Kim I had so much fun! I cannot wait for next weekend!"

"I know me too; well I will see you later! Text me when you get home!" I cheered as we hugged. Jerry gave Jayde a kiss on the cheek and they left.

It was quite and I waited around.

"So Kimmy, you love me?" Jack teased breaking the silence.

"Well I um, I…." I stammered trying to speak. I finally was able to say something

"Do you love me?"

"Does this answer your question?" he said kissing me.

I blushed and pulled away.

"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?"

"The one and only," he smiled kissing me again, "I love you Crawford…"

**The End**


End file.
